Horizon
by MT Yami
Summary: Reyna Yukido goes to summer camp. What befalls her there is an adventure. My 'new digidestined' story.


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Never will. It belongs to Toei Animation, I tell ya. Anyways, I own Reyna, Minimon, Kireimon, Puremon, and all her digivolutions. 

Author's Note: Everyone has his or her 'new digidestined' story, so this is mine. Not much to say, just read and review! Oh yeah, pairings are Willkari (Willis/Kari), Kenyako (Ken/Yolei), and Davis and Cody are single. Tayna is the pairing of TK and my character, Reyna Yukido.

Horizon

by Eternal Moonbeam

This was it. Today, was the day. SUMMER CAMP! Reyna Yukido burst out of the car door to gaze at the Hokkaido Summer Camp's entrance. Decked out in a black tank top, black flare jeans, and black knee-high go-go boots, she was ready. Tucking a strand of her shoulder-length raven-black hair behind her ear, she sighed deeply. 

Reyna said goodbye to her parents, and carrying her stuff, walked into the camp's meeting hall. It was filled with chattering kids. Reyna set down her stuff and sat across the table from a group of chattering friends. She noticed one was a brown-haired boy, who was talking loudly; another was a quiet blond boy, two of them to be exact, a brown-haired girl sitting next to a purple haired girl, and then a shorter, probably younger brown-haired boy. Sitting at the edge of their circle was a dark blue-haired boy.

"Hey Yolei! It's great you got your new laptop. Now we can access Digiworld from here," the older brown-haired boy said.

//Whoa. What's Digiworld? Must be a new game on the internet// Reyna thought. She processed this thought over and over again.

"Did you bring Poromon?" the younger brown-haired boy asked the girl who was apparently Yolei.

"Of course Cody," Yolei replied. "Did you bring Upamon?"

"Upamon's in my bag," Cody patted the bag at his side.

"Hey Kari, when we're in Digiworld, you wanna like, hang out somewhere alone?" the older brown-haired boy flirted with the brown-haired girl. "I'm sure Veemon would love to hang with Gatomon."

"Davis," the blond boy who wasn't wearing a hat shot a death look at the boy called Davis. "Terriermon wouldn't like that very much and neither would I."

Davis grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Willis. But Kari's so pretty-"

Willis tsked loudly, cutting him off. The brown-haired girl called Kari laughed and giggled, clutching to Willis' arm.

"I think Gatomon prefers Terriermon than Veemon, Davis," Kari laughed. "Don't you think so, TK?"

The other blond boy called TK smiled weakly and then set to moping again. "Yeah, sure Kari."

"It's okay TK. She'll come around," the dark blue-haired boy said.

"Thanks Ken. I'm sure of it too," TK said sadly.

Kari looked at him sadly then turned back to her apparent boyfriend, Willis. Davis and Willis were trying to see who could eat the most grapes that were in the bowl on the table.

The quiet TK caught Reyna's eye. //Man, he's hot// 

TK seemed to notice Reyna too. "Hey. You're new to this camp, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Reyna nodded. "I'm Reyna Yukido."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. Call me TK," TK extended his hand to Reyna over the table. "Great to meet you."

"Likewise," said Reyna. "Well, um, I suppose you could be my buddy, right TK?" The counselor up front had just finished talking about buddies, and how it had to be boy-girl.

"Yeah, sure. My best friend Kari's partnering with her boyfriend Willis, so sure," TK grinned. 

"Okay everyone. Cabin assignments!" the counselor said. A hush spread throughout the entire room.

"That's better. Five to a cabin and here we go. Cabin One: Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Mari Ctarl, Kimmie Larico, and Reyna Yukido. Cabin One's the one right up the hill. Next to that cabin is Cabin Two: Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, Willis Ichido, Ken Ichijouji, JC Larico, and TK Takaishi. Farther down the path is Cabin Three: Liara Hawkins..."

Reyna blocked out the rest of the counselor's droning speech and grinned at TK. "We're in neighboring cabins," she said.

"Yeah. That's great," TK said enthusiastically. "Hey, since we've got break time after cabin setup today, you wanna take a walk. The trails here are great."

Reyna nodded. "Okay."

"All right. To your cabins," The counselor said. Thanking TK, Reyna picked up her stuff and followed the rest of her cabin mates.

When she got there, she met her cabin counselor, Mimi Tachikawa. "Hi, I'm Mimi, and we're going to have lots of fun!" Mimi was cool. She even had pink hair!

"Okay. Everyone, this is my little Mini-me, Yolei Inoue," Mimi ruffled Yolei's hair and Yolei's eyes sparkled. Obviously Yolei worshipped Mimi. "Okay, and this is my good friend, Kari Kamiya." Mimi indicated Kari, who waved.

"And you guys, I gotta learn about," Mimi pointed to Mari. "Mari, right?" Mari nodded. "Okay. And you're Kimmie." Mimi indicated a snobby looking girl, who nodded. "And you, Reyna Yukido." She pointed to Reyna. Reyna nodded.

"Okay. Setup, and then hook up with your buddies and go do something!" Mimi said. Everyone set to packing away their things in drawers and bunk beds. Kari, Yolei, and Reyna finished early and they dashed to Cabin Two. Willis, Davis, Ken, and TK were waiting on the front step.

"Willis!" Kari jumped into her boyfriend's arms. Both Davis and TK looked sullen when she did this.

Then TK noticed Reyna and took her hand and kissed it. Reyna's eyes widened, but decided she liked it. "Shall we go, Reyna?" TK asked.

"Sure TK!" Reyna took his hand and they began to walk off.

"My dear Yolei," Ken took Yolei's hand and they walked off too.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MEEEE?" Davis whined as the three couples began to walk off.

"You can watch over Cody," Kari called back. Then she and Willis took off.

Reyna and TK hiked for a while, then sat down. Reyna looked at TK's backpack, and wondered why it was so big. Then, she heard something beep, and something complaining. 

"Oh no! Shut up Patamon! I'm getting the D-3!" TK cried, opening his backpack, and letting a brown and white creature fly out. Then he picked up a beeping contraption and tried to silence it.

"Why isn't it turning off?" he asked the creature. "Patamon! Answer me!"

"I don't know," Patamon replied. "Remember, the old digivice did that too when Kari was nearby, when we were searching for the eighth child." As soon as he said that, something tumbled out of the sky and landed at Reyna's feet. She picked it up. It was sort of like a silver and white walkie-talkie.

"Oh God, it's another D-3," TK said in a hushed voice. "Reyna- another digidestined?"

Something followed the D-3 and landed at Reyna's feet also. She picked that up too. It was a silver and aqua egg with a unicorn horn protruding from it. Reyna looked at it in awe.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud. At her words, it began hatching. Emerging from the egg came a small blob creature with silver fur and aqua stripes and an iridescent horn protruding from its forehead.

"Minimon!" it said. "Hi! I'm Minimon! You must be Reyna!"

"Cool! Another Digimon!" TK said. 

Then Minimon saw Patamon. "Ahh! Enemy! Minimon digivolve to... Kireimon!"

A slightly larger blob with short yet graceful legs stood, with baby soft silver fur and harsh, jagged aqua stripes adorning its fur. The horn was still there, but larger.

"Ack! What happened to it?" Reyna shrieked.

"Calm down Reyna. Your Digimon digivolved from its Baby stage to its In-Training stage," TK explained. 

"Huh?" Reyna looked at Kireimon, who jumped into Reyna's arms.

"Reyna! I've been waiting to meet you!" Kireimon smiled, and Reyna hugged it.

"Well, you are kinda cute," Reyna smiled.

"Kireimon is an Angel Digimon, like myself. She digivolves to Puremon, the Angel Rookie," Patamon explained. "She's known to be a notorious warrior when she digivolves to her Champion, Celestiamon, but no data is known about her Ultimate stage, much less her Mega."

"Well, miss new Digidestined, I think it's time to take your first trip into Digiworld," TK smiled.

Reyna was utterly confused and lost, but TK pulled her away and went to Reyna's cabin.

TK booted up Yolei's computer and typed something in, then stood back and said, "Digiport Open!"

Then he took Reyna's digivice and put it into her hand. "Okay Reyna, hold your digivice out like this and hold onto Kireimon." Reyna did as she was told. Suddenly, she was in another world, with TK grinning beside her.

"Well, this is Digiworld!" he spread his arms and grinned. Patamon was by his side. But Kireimon had changed. She was now about the size of a medium-sized dog, and looked like a wolf with silver fur adorned with jagged aqua stripes, an iridescent unicorn horn protruding from her forehead, and feathery soft white wings on her back. 

"Kireimon?" Reyna looked at the new animal fearfully.

"I'm not Kireimon. I'm Puremon now. Whenever I enter Digiworld, I become a Rookie Digimon," Puremon chuckled in her angelic voice, and nuzzled Reyna on the cheek. "I'm not the only one who's changed."

Reyna looked down. She was now wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt and a black pleather skort, but her go-go boots were still the same. 

"Huh?" Reyna looked confused.

"When you enter Digiworld, your clothes are changed and your Digimon become Rookies," TK explained. "This is my second mission in Digiworld, so I've learned how to dress so it doesn't get changed, and Patamon's already a Rookie permanently."

Reyna nodded. "But what am I destined for?"

"That you'll have to find out," said TK.

AHHH! First Chapter! WILLKARI!

-Eternal Moonbeam


End file.
